Zmlkni, Pottere!
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Draco a Harry si odpykávají školní trest.


**Zmlkni, Pottere!**

Malfoyové nepracují.

To ví každý. Merlinžel, školní trest je školní trest a nejmladší z rodu Malfoyových právě jeden vykonával společně s Harrym Potterem.

Jeho vtípek na nebelvírského lamače srdcí všeho druhu nevyšel úplně podle jeho plánů. Tedy ne, že by nebyl dobře vymyšlený, jak jinak, když ho vymýšlel sám Draco. Jenže se stala taková neblahá věc, že ho při něm nachytal Filch a ten vše vyzvonil McGonagallové. No a proto Draco teď musí společně s nebelvírskými krasavcem vytírat koupelnu, kterou vytopil. Aspoň, že Potter nevyšel bez trestu. Sice zlatý chlapec za nic nemohl, ale Draco vše narafičil tak bravurně, že McGonagallová dala trest oboum. Samozřejmě k tomu ještě navíc přispěla Potterova vznětlivá povaha. Pravda to, že si trest odpykával taky, trochu nevyšlo, ale stálo to za to. Vidět Pottera zlitého sirupem a obaleného v peří.

Brilantní!

Blonďák si povzdechl a jal se vymáchat hadr v tom odporném děravém kýblu. _Takhle si zničím ruce!_ Potter stál přímo před ním sehnutý a máchal hadr ve vlastním kýblu. Džíny mu těsně obepínaly zadek a Draco měl najednou nějak těsno v trenýrkách.

Postavil se rovně a koukal na Harryho, který se vkleče na čtyřech snažil omýt všechen sirup z kachliček. Tedy, ne že by koukal na Harryho, spíše obdivoval jeho zadek, který byl v těch kalhotách jednoduše k sežrání. A to zmáchané tričko, které se Harrymu lepilo na tělo_. Oh!_

Draco dávno věděl, že _kope_ za oba týmy. Samozřejmě se s tím nikomu nechlubil, ale příležitostně vyhledával _milostná_ dobrodružství na obou stranách. Zatím nikdo mu neřekl ne. A taky proč by měl. Je Malfoy. Je krásný. Je mladý. Je RAWR!

„Malfoyi, laskavě na mě přestaň čumět a začni taky něco dělat!" řekl Harry, aniž by se otočil. Popravdě ho Malfoy znervózňoval. Hodně znervózňoval. Sirup se na něj lepil a nešel kloudně smýt. Dneska chtěl taky napsat pojednání o Všežravém lektvaru, které měl zítra odevzdat. Tohle vážně nebyl jeho den. Povzdychl si. „Slyšel jsi mě?" zeptal se znova, už poněkud podrážděný.

„Heh? Co jsi říkal?" Draco konečně odpoutal svůj zrak od Potterova pozadí a věnoval taky chvíli pozornosti jeho ústům, když se Harry otočil. _Sladký Salazare! To je pusa. Proč jsem si toho nikdy nevšiml?_ _Tak sladce vykrojená. Ty červené rty!_

„Malfoyi! Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš!" Harry vážně začínal zuřit. Nejenom že na něj Draco tohle všechno připravil, ale navíc to má snad všechno uklidit sám. Jakoby nestačilo, že to vůbec musí uklízet! _Nesnáším Malfoye!_ „Hele, já _to_ nebudu dělat sám!" Vyprskl Harry.

_Já bych ti s tím pomohl. _Pomyslel si Draco.

„Za všechno můžeš ty a neděláš nic jinýho, než že na mě čumíš!" vyrazil ze sebe Harry jedním dechem. „Malfoyi!" Harry už víc nevydržel a mrskl po blonďákovi hadr nacucaný sladkým sirupem. Ten se rozmázl po Dracově tváři a zanechal na ní stopu v podobě hustého sladkého sirupu.

„Pottere!" vzpamatoval se Draco okamžitě. „Co to děláš ty pitomej tlustočerve!" naštval se. Hodně se naštval. Nikdo po něm nebude házet hadru! Nikdo. Ani Potter. Začal se přibližovat k Potterovi. Krok po kroku. Harry na něho vyděšeně zíral. _Však ty uvidíš, co jsou Malfoyové zač!_

„Malfoyi! Co co to děláš?" koktal vyděšeně. Draco měl výraz lovce lvů a neustále se přibližoval. „Nech toho. Slyšíš. Já budu křičet." Harry zašmátral v zadní kapse po hůlce. Ovšem úplně zapomněl, že jí musel odevzdat před začátkem trestu.

_Sakra Pottere, kdybys jen věděl, jak jsi děsně sexy! _ Pomyslel si Draco a neustále se přibližoval k vyděšenému Harrymu. Ten na oplátku vyděšeně couval, až narazil na stěnu sprchového koutu. Harry zpanikařil. Odsud se nevyhrabe a kdoví, co Malfoye popadlo. Přitiskl se co nejblíže ke stěně až se mu zaryl kohoutek od sprchy do zad. Zavrtěl se, kohoutek se otočil a na Harryho ihned začala padat voda.

Draco zasténal. Proč _jsem si nikdy nevšiml, jak je Potter sexy! Merline, ten hrudník!_ _Ty svaly! Sakra!_ Zasténání.

„Malfoy! Už ani krok." Vypískl zoufale chlapec, který má strach o svou počestnost.

Draco byl ovšem myšlenkami někde úplně jinde. _Oh, tohle mi nedělej Harry._ Harry byl totiž v okamžiku, co na něho začala padat voda mokrý jako obří oliheň. Košile se mu lepila na hruď a zanechala jen nepatrný zbytek pro Dracovu fantazii. Zmijozelský mladík šílel touhou.

Teplota v koupelně narůstala šíleným tempem. Alespoň to tak připadalo oběma mladíkům. I když pravda každému z poněkud jiného důvodu.

Draco došel těsně k Harrymu. Potter se křečovitě nadechl a začal vřískat.

„Zmlkni, Pottere!" sykl Draco a přitiskl své rty na ty hebké nebelvírské. Zpočátku se Harry snažil bránit, po chvilce se ovšem poddal tomu nádhernému pocitu, který ho začínal ovládat.

Voda stále padala a dva Bradavičtí chytači byli zcela zaneprázdnění. Tak moc zaneprázdnění, že si nevšimli Ufňukané Uršuly, která je pozorovala zpoza hromady ručníků. Když se mladící přemístili z vertikální polohy do horizontální, musela trochu povylézt. Ovšem mladíci se zabývali daleko příjemnějšími věcmi, takže si jí ani teď nevšimli. Uršula se spokojeně culila a hltala představení před sebou. V ruce pevně svírala lahvičku Lektvaru vášně a touhy.


End file.
